The subject matter disclosed herein relates to air filtration systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to filters for electrostatic air filtration systems and installation thereof.
In air filtration systems, for example, electrically enhanced air filtration systems, electrostatic filters installed in the systems collect impurities in an airflow through the system before the airflow is circulated through a space such as a home or other building. Such filters are periodically removed and replaced as their effectiveness diminishes and/or their resistance to airflow becomes impractically high due to contaminant loading in the filter. In some systems, improper filter installation, or installation of an incorrect filter as a replacement can result in reduced effectiveness of the filter and the filtration system, and in some cases safety issues.